Reality Check
by Dream Stealer of Darkness
Summary: When Yami enters our world through the Shadow Realm plane, experence what some fangirls have to put up with. Plus, Yami is being stalked by a shadowed figure....
1. Yami Enters

DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but.. If I did, Tea's guts would be burning in the depths of hell. I would be Bakura's girlfriend, and Yugi would have a life. Plus this has YAOI in it, and don't fuckin' flame me when you KNOW that my fanfic has it. So don't go about Flaming me when you KNOW it had it in their. So fuckin' live with it. Plus all the girl characters SUCK, cept for Serenity. Also, if you consider real-live people to OC's, then, I have them. Plus, mine aren't bad-their ass-kickin'.

Oh yes, go to this website www.ygoparody.tk to find Kaiba singing "Toxic" and Malik dancing to "I'm to sexy for my shirt."

"A ha! I win again!" I shouted as I beat Ryougabriellucile (let's just call her Gabby, shall we?) on Mario Party 7.

"You are definitely cheating! How can you win so many times in a row?!" Gabby asked, clearly agitated.

"I just can." A decisive smile crept upon my face. Gabby, however, was really very good at this, especially for playing GameCube for the first time.

"Dream-don't' smile like that. It's the type of smile that says 'Hi-I'm-Going-to-Ax-Murder-You!'"

"Sorry. You know I get crazy killer smiles sometimes, ya know… at sporadic moments."

"That's okay. I forgive you." Gabby said.

"Hey Gabby…on Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfics, I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"Yeah..?" Gabby raised an eyebrow.

"Is there, uh, any shippings called Unforgiving?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I had this insane idea for a shipping." I was hoping this would catch her attention. It did fully.

"What is it? Come on Dream!"

" Yugi Motou + his grandfather!!" I screamed. (Just to let you know, my full name is Dream Stealer of Darkness)

"Oh God Dream!" something between a snort of laughter and a yell of disgust. "Actually, Dream, I think that's a real pairing! I But I read one with Pegasus+Yugi's Grandfather! "

"Eugh, nasty and incest!"

Later that night, after watching a movie I brought over, me and Gabby were trying to go to sleep on her floor. (or at least I was.) _What I wouldn't give for a mattress right now_. I thought.

Around 2-4 A.M 

I heard Gabby shuffling beside me. I tiredly open my eyes. A tall, dark, figure was standing beside me, or near me. _Am I dreaming this… that Gabby's mom_? I thought before my eyes closed shut and I rolled over.

"Hey Gabby… morning'" I yawned, "Oh…did I tell you I had the craziest dream last night?" (I actually did have this dream) Gabby titled her head a little.

"Was this REAL?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have any idea.

"So… you want to see Yu-Gi-Oh! fanmovies?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said enthusiastically. I didn't (and still don't) have a computer at my house.

"It'll take awhile to get my computer running. Anyways, I think I'll call Frutem to see what she's up to. Oh, yeah. I'm going to get dressed upstairs, so you can talk to her Dream...she'll be on the speaker." Gabby said.

"Hey Frutem… Gabby mentioned something really crazy about Kaiba singing "Toxic". It's just that we couldn't find it last night. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Yeah. You can find it-." Frutem got cut off, because we both heard Gabby scream.

"GABBY! YOU OKAY?? GABBY!!!" I yelled up to her. She didn't answer.

"Frutem… you hear that?" I asked her.

"It sounded like Gabby screaming. Though it was faint…" she relied.

"Hold on Gabby! Frutem, one question: did Gabby's scream sound like a mix between a normal scream and a fan girl scream?"

"Just hold on Frutem! I'll be right back. Oh yeah… make some breakfast."

I rushed upstairs as fast as I could, and what I saw, made me scream too.

It was Yami. And he was lying on Gabby's bed, looking at all of her posters and drawings. Even though I was beyond talking, I could still think.

_OHMYGOD!! Yami…he's…he's REAL?! Fuck, I must be going insane, or something! Maybe it's just Gabby is playing a trick on me? This is one of her friends I don't know about? Nooo… his eyes, they're red!!_

"G-Gabby…am I seeing things?" I yelled.

"N-no! Dream, I'm seein' him too." Gabby stuttered.

"Look. Are you going to keep staring at me, or you going to tell me where the hell I am?" he said.

"Wow. His voice _really_ does sound like Dan Green's. It's a little more demonic though." Gabby whispered to me.

"Yeah. I don't think Frutem will care what his voice sounds like." I told Gabby back.

" WTF hello?" Yami yelled at us.

"Uh…uh… hi Yami-" he cut me off at his name.

"Who's Yami? Why do you call me Yami? Why not Yugi?"

"Uhhh..." was my answering reply.

"Well," Gabby sounded like she was preparing a 30 minute speech, "We can easily make out you and Yugi. Second,_ you're_ Yami, which translates to Dark. Third, everyone calls you Yami, and I'm not about to ask why. Okay?" Gabby looked adoringly at Yami. Ugh… I was so glad at that moment I wasn't a fangirl over Yami. Gabby wasn't either… but I couldn't blame her. _If Gabby is acting like that, how is Frutem going to act like?_

"Sooo… _Yami, _how'd you end up here? Fly though the window?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, if you play a _game_." He sounded really creepy right there.

"SHIT." I said to Gabby.

"Yami, can you come down stairs with us? We kind of left Frutem on the phone." Gabby yelled to him. "Plus, Dream-I'm never going to wash those sheets. Or Frutem is going to run away with them."

"Uh… Frutem?" I asked.

"What?" she said.

"Well, I just have this _enthralling_ story to tell you about what happened upstairs. You see-" I began.

" Shut up and Dream-get to the point." Was Frutem's reply.

"Guess who was upstairs?"

"No.Who?"

"…_YAMI!"_

"What did you just fuckin' say?!" Frutem yelled.

"Yami is in Gabby's kitchen right now, right behind us."

"Like I'm going to believe that shit? The time Yami is alive, Bakura will dance in Wal-Mart wearing a thong!"

(Sorry all you people who have written stories like that. Heh heh.)

" Wow. Frutem has great trust in you Dream." Yami said.

"Wha?" I sounded like a tard.(retard)

"Yeah. I made you guys play a Shadow Game." Yami said.

"Why'd you that? And how come their wasn't swirling masses of black clouds?" I questioned.

"The whole 'darkness' thing is just for effect." Yami replied.

"Oh. And?"

"Well-the reason why I did that is to see how much trust you guys hold in each other."

"One. Sorry to say this-but this is none of your fuckin' business. Second, Frutem and I have been friends for a very short time, and we had a whole hate fest going on." I told Yami.

"I arranged with Frutem that we're going over to her house for awhile. Okay?" Gabby told us.

"Yami- you do understand it's winter time out, right?" I told him.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"Ya know… snow, 50 degrees below?" Gabby rambled.

"No. What's snow?"

"You'll find out if you don't accept us dressing you up in our clothes." I smiled.

"What?!"

"I thought you might agree." I laughed.

About two minutes later, Yami came out of the bathroom. He had on Gabby's red, Kaiba shirt with the blue-eyes on it, and had on my immensely tight pants. (He probably couldn't tell the difference between his pants and mine, and yes Gabby does own a Kaiba shirt)

"Can I look any gayer?" Yami sighed.

"Yeah- if I gave you Malik's clothes."


	2. Frutem is a Hardcore Fangirl!

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, and never will, and yadda yadda. Oh, and a little thing to you assholes called Flamers. I hate it when you do it anonymously. I find it crap that you can _give_ it, but can't _take _it.

Thx everyone who sent reviews to my last chapter and me.

When we finally got on the bus (damn our lack of a ride at the moment) everyone stared at Yami. (Heh, who wouldn't?) He lost his temper after the fifth old lady went up to him and asked who did his hair. The poor pharaoh. Anyways the resounding words "Damn you old hag -to the Shadow Realm!" still echoed inside my head.

"Yami- I never thought you lost your temper." I questioned.

"Again- a dark soul can only take so much." He said. I looked at Gabby in the corner of the bus. She was snickering, then she looked at Yami and asked, "Yami, are you cold?"

"…no. Why, and what's more, that's a retarded question."

Gabby leaned over to me and said,"Damn, I wished he was cold so I could hug him."

"If you haven't noticed, were on a crowded bus and I can here every word your saying."

"OKAY YAMI HERE'S OUR STOP." Gabby said in a very loud voice.

"Gabby-question. Your mom knows just as much about your passion of Yu-gi-oh! and about Yami. Wouldn't she be a little freaked?" I put out.

"Tch. She doesn't pay attention when I ramble on. You kidding?" Gabby sighed.

"Well, we must at LEAST change Yami's name." I said.

"Dream, my name isn't weird." Yami hissed, his eyes glaring.

"I didn't _say_ that. I said that Gabby's mom would think it is. By the way, your new name is Adam." I said back.

"You guys ready?" Gabby's mom magically appeared behind us.

"AHHH!" Gabby jumped, then turned around.Mom, "Uh yeah, were ready."

Yami was quietly looking out the window as we drove along.

_I wonder…if Yami misses his friends, Yugi, even, or Kaiba? He looks sad_. I thought.

Gabby looked at me. "Dream, you feeling all right?"

"Oh. I'm fine, I guess."

Gabby gave me 'I-don't-believe-you-look and turned around.

When the car came to a stop, my hand slammed across Yami's chest.

"Yami-brace yourself. Don't make any sudden movements around Frutem." I whispered.

"What?" he coughed. I must have slammed him a little _too_ hard. Oops.

"How ya-" Frutem beagn, but saw Yami.

"Oh…my..RA! YAMI!!!" Frutem yelled. Must suck for him coming in the presence of a fangirl. So happy I'm a Bakura sigh one.

"Your real! I can't believe it! You as_ hot_ as I imagined! Wait—do you have Dan Green's voice? Speak! Oh oh say "Penalty game…or anything!" Frutem squealed.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "He can't as your hugging him, a.k.a he can't breathe."

"Dream!Gabby! do you have handcuffs?" Frutem looked at us.

"Frutem- does it look like I carry handcuffs?" I said sarcastically.

"Handcuffs-woman, you're going to far. Step away before I mind crush you." Yami said.

So, we drove back to Gabby's house. (Frutem cuddling Yami all the way and him grumbling about it)

"Kay, Yami." I looked at him sharply. "You promised us that you'd tell us how you came here."

He sat back in I must admit a very sexy pose and said, "Me and Bakura were playing a Shadow Game. The bet was, whoever lost, would be sent to the Shadow Realm."

"You…you didn't_ lose_, did you?" we asked.

"No, I won, but Bakura cheated and sent me anyway. Somehow, I didn't make it all the way, and got sucked down something called a 'Shadow Path.' These Shadow Paths could end up _anywhere_. This particular one led to a different plane of existence."

"A plane? What's that?" Gabby asked.

"Your friend Dream knows." He said, glancing my way.

It took me five minutes before I finally yelled out, "It was YOU in my dream! One of the planes is the dream plane!"

"The Shadow Realm is also one, and dream and that place are connected. However. The dream plane is special. You can only cross over into a different world if, someone is having a clear dream." Yami told us.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Frutem said.

"Dream was the only one having one at the time."

"_What is_ a clear dream exactly?" Frutem asked. This was even surpassing her.

"It's a dream about nothing. You can control what you do, and what happens. As you know, I crossed over through Dream, and kind of landed on your bed Gabby. I was blacked out for about ten minutes and stared screaming."

"So, what now?" Gabby asked.

"Bakura is probably searching the Shadow Realm, right now, looking for me…but he's not going to find me. He's going to search forever…"

Don't worry guys, the next chapter will come up in about a few weeks or so. I'm sorry this one took so long! I hoped you enjoy it!

Me and my friends were screwing around, and thought what if they made a Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie?

List of Characters

Yugi - Chuck Norris

Yami - Arnold Swartchinegger (I don't know how to spell it)

Kaiba – Wee Man of off Jackass

Pegasus – Michel Jackson

Bakura – Orlando Bloom (my friend thought of that one

Hey send in your suggestions I'll tell my friends!

P.S its called messing around, so don't Flame me hardcore please…


	3. The Darkness

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, or the Shadow Realm….a fangirl can dream, right?

"Damnit! Pharaoh, come out of hiding! Unless you want to make this a game of Shadow Realm-hide-and-go-kill, COME OUT!" Bakura yelled into the Shadow Realm's darkness. "…you have to here SOMEWHRE!"

Bakura kept wandering around the Shadow Realm. Then, suddenly he ran across a group of people.

"Eek! It's Bakura! Everybody run!" a girl screamed. After she said that everyone was screaming in freight, running every which way in a blind panic.

"YEAH! That's right! You'd better run, faggots!" Bakura yelled. He noticed one person was still behind, shaking and uttering unintelligible sounds. Bakura shook his head in grim amusement. He picked the guy up by his collar.

"Tell me now, dipshit! Have you seen a pointy-haired prat running around?"

"N-n-n-no sir, my most powerful Lord Bakura!" the guy cried.

"You better not be lying, or you'll be in a worse world soon. Now—get out of my sight you dirtbag!" Bakura yelled. With that, he chucked the guy aside and continued his search for Yami.

_Pharaoh, if your playing a trick, I'll come out on top! _ Bakura raged silently.

Then, Bakura's eyes popped open at a shocking thought. _Could Yami…have escaped?! Nooo! That's impossible; he wasn't even the full way there yet! Could he…he found a Shadow Path?_ Bakura clenched his teeth in anger. He would search to the ends of this place to laugh at Yami while he took a chisel to his hair. Nodding in satisfaction at that thought, he continued his search.

Each Shadow Path led to a different dimension, or time. He'd been down all of them. (How'd you think the Black Plague happened?) A recently used Shadow Path was gray. The normal color was purple.

As Bakura now thought, knew the only way out of the Shadow Realm was to cross over a plane into a world. He loved going through clear dreams and making them nightmares. Sometimes though, it backfired on him and made him feel sane….

Then, someone bumped into him. The little annoying girl he'd sent in a very long time ago. The kid looked up at him and asked, "Hey mister, don't you have a heart?"

"No, I ate it last week." he was trying to get some kind of kick out of this brat.

"Eeeewww! That's disgusting!" the little girl shrieked.

"I'll let you in on something. It tasted like chicken." He smiled, leaving the girl with a look of sickness on her face.

Bakura was getting more pissed off with every step he took. "Hell (he'd been there twice) I think the pharaoh really did escape!" Bakura said to himself.

"YOU!" Bakura pointed at a man. "Look for a most recently used Shadow Path!"

"B-but my Most Holy Master, surely you must know I'm _blind_?" he whimpered.

"I'll give you a reason to quit walking soon too!" Bakura yelled.

The man ran off. Bakura leaned back and relaxed while other people did his job. After awhile (you never know what time it is in the Shadow Realm) a group of people ran over to him looking relieved.

"You a$$e$ find it?"

"My most Sexiest Lord.( Bakura raised his eyebrows at this one. He just required to be called by a title) We have seen a recently used Shadow Path." A guy said.

"Lead me there." Bakura walked forward with a psychotic grin on his face.


End file.
